Pokemon Special: Fate or Fairytale?
by Destinywhite
Summary: A story of the pokemon dex holders when they have supernatural powers. When they go to an extraordinary school they realise their true feelings. They also realised their true talent. Oldrival/special/Agency/commoner/Frantic/mangaquest/Eon/ Twinleaf/soulsilvershipping. Romance/drama/hurt&comfort/supernatural
1. How it all began

**Hi everyone this is my first story hope you like it also Destiny and Keith will appear. They will be playing a main role and come from Unova just like black and white( in place of cheren and Bianca).The different types of elements they can have are ...**

**Fire type**

**Water type**

**Nature type**

**Ice type**

**Psychic type**

**Light type**

**Dark type**

**Electric type**

**Air type**

**Ground type**

**Fighting type**

**Btw each person can only have the maximum Of possesing 3 types.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 1: how it all began..**.**

"Red,Green,Blue,Yellow,Gold,Crystal,Sliver,Ruby,Sapphire,Emerald,Destiny,Keith,Platinum,Diamond,Pearl,Black

and lastly White. Got all their names? And remember to bring them here"

" Yes sir..."

"Good..."

* * *

Normal POV Pallet town

"Urggg come on guys. Lets do something. I'm seriously bored here!" Blue moaned

The kanto, johto and Hoenn pokedex holders were practically lying around the room and doing abosloutely nothing.

_I wish I could seriously go on adventure_ now. Everyone thought exactly the same thing

But before they knew it a bunch men barged in and grabbed them. They then dragged them into a bus and they were all same thing happened to the sinnoh and unova dex holders at twinleaf town.

Their wish came true now they were on an adventure.

* * *

Blue's POV

_I awakened and found my suitcase with me and realized all the other dex holders were awake where we're we?I saw the champion of sinnoh and right standing right in front of me with worried expressions._

"looks like all of them are awake.." Steven mumbled.

I saw some other trainers looking around trying to find out what was going on.

Cynthia continued, " Good. Now that all of you are awake, I can explain what is going on. You see we realized that you trainers have supernatural powers so we brought you here to this school where you can train for a few years. Don't worry your parents have agreeded to let you study and train here. But they do not know you have supernatural powers. So the code name for our school is called ultramarine high but it's real name is stands for School Of Supernatural humans. You will living in a penthouse together for about 5 years. Now please proceed to the penthouse then we can see what element do you posses."

Now that was a long walked in to the penthouse with our luggages and we introduced ourselves.

"I'm white and this is black we are from unova!"

" I'm Pearl and this are my friends Platinum and Diamond"

" I'm Destiny! And this is Keith nice to meet you guys!"

_Well I didn't know any of them expect Destiny and Keith who are my childhood friends._

" Well I'm Blue and these are all my friends Red,Green,Yellow,Gold,Crystal,Sliver,Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald. Yeah and hey Destiny and Keith. Haven't seen you in a long time."

_Soon we packed our things then went into a room with many stones inside it._

Cynthia greeted us again then said," Great, looks like you guys got along easily huh? Good now please walk around these stones. If the stones glows it means you posses that power.'

_After walking around a bit we got the final results. Its looks like it's gonna be a long 5 years. Cynthia held the list here's what it read..._

**Red~Fighting, Electric, Ground Blue~Water, Nature, Light Green~Dark, Fire, Air Yellow~Nature, Air, Light Gold~Dark, Electric, Fighting**_  
_

**Crystal~Fighting, Ice, Water Sliver~Dark, Ice, Ground Ruby~Fighting, Ice, Psychic Sapphire~Air, Light, Electric Emerald~Dark, Air, Nature**

**Platinum~Light, Ice, Fire Diamond~Ground, Fire, Dark Pearl~Ice, Dark, Air Destiny~Fire, Psychic, Fighting Keith~Ice, Dark, Electric**_  
_

**White~Psychic, Light, Nature Black~Psychic, Dark, Ground**

* * *

Sapphire's POV

"WHAT?! I CANT BELIEVE THAT SISSY BOY IS A FIGHTING TYPE! I MEAN HE DOSEN'T EVEN FIGHT AT ALL!" I screamed when Cynthia wasn't around.

Ruby rolled his eyes and clamly replied," like I wanna be a fighting type."

"OH YEAH? YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!"

"why should I?"

"FOR BEING A FIGHTING TYPE!"

* * *

Destiny's POV ( 1 Hour later )

_God they have been arguing for a straight hour. That's the Ruby and Sapphire I remember. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for 5 years. The good thing is I know everyone here. The bad thing is Keith's room is next to mine._

_" _Hey Destiny! Whatcha' doin?" Blue chirped

"Thinking"

"About?"

"How's school gonna be like."

"That's boring. Let's talk about something else. Like... How's you relationship with Keith?"

_Okay I pratically froze._

_"_Good why?"

"Have you guys been on a date?"

"No. How about you and Green?"

"Nah."

"Really?"

"Yea... WAIT DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Whatever anyway let's go to bed we have lessons tomorrow."

"Fine..."

_Looks like everyone else has gone to bed. Great, now time to wake Keith up._

_"Hey wake up.."_

_"Fine I'm up"_

_"Now what?"_

_"Wanna practice using our powers?"_

_"Sure! Wait but I don't even know how to use an attack!_

_ "Looks like I'm gonna have to do everything myself huh? Fine, I'm gonna teach you how to use your Ice type powers."_

_"But how? You're not an Ice type."_

_"You idiot! I have learnt how to use all types. It's just that my Fire, Psychic and Fighting type powers are the strongest."_

_"Fine, just teach me already!"  
"Okay, you have to focus the power by clearing your mind and only thinking of the attack you want to use. For example, you should try using an ice punch for beginners."_

_"I can't. I just can't"_

_"You have to try to imagine that you are a pokemon. You are changing the pokemon's attack into your own. Besides, they brought us to another dimension where pokemon dosen't exist."_

* * *

Keith's POV

_I focused all my energy to my right hand and just thought about how much I wanted to use the attack. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and punched the desk. Then I saw the desk had been turned into ice!_

_"WOAH!" I was awe-strucked by the power I have._

_"Congratz you did it. You should have no problem using your powers." Destiny said._

_"CRAP!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"NOW THE FREAKING DESK IS FROZEN."_

_"You gotta be kidding me..." She rolled her eyes, then she use heat wave on the ice so it can melt. Then she used pyschic to clear up the mess._

_"Happy now?" She asked._

_"Yeah, now lets go to bed we got school tomorrow._

* * *

**An ****extract from the guidebook.**_  
_

**Some pupils in the school will learn how to use all the elements. Those are the pupils which already found out about their powers long before they came into this school. Although they are able to use all the elements, they can only use their 3 strongest powers for tournaments . Each house will have at least 1 pupil who learns how to use all the elements. So, they can teach their fellow housemates if they need help using their powers.**

Hope you like the first chapter! All the characters will be wearing their clothes they wore in the manga. ( except for Destiny and Keith ) I chose Destiny to be the special one because... If I chose a character from the manga to be the special one, they might not like that character and go on a riot.:)

NOT SAYING THAT YOU WILL OR MUST LIKE THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED But I hope you will eventually like them.


	2. When you discover the power inside you

**hi everyone! I got my first review from Champbybirth. He said that it was a bit too confusing. Don't worry it will all be explained in this chapter. And we will get to know more about the characters lifestyles and background. How many of you are fans of Lyra? She is gonna be mentioned in this story. Sorry if it's a bit boring.**

**Now presenting the story...**

**BUT WAIT! ****THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Green do the disclaimer or I'm gonna make ou kiss Blue in this chapter!**

**Green: No**

**Blue: I heard that!**

**Me: So you gonna do it or what?**

**Green: FINE! Pesky girl... Destinywhite does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Cynthia's POV

_Now where did I put those profiles... Found it! It read._

**Red ( fighter )**

** Age: 16 Blood type: O Region: Kanto Birth date: 8/08**

**Red is a previous Pokemon league is the best person for Pokemon battle. Like he was born with the sense to is able to make swift, accurate judgements. He can even turn his opponents' strategies against them. So, his special ability is Pokemon battle.**

**Green ( trainer )**

** Age: 16. Blood type:AB Region: Kanto. Birth Date: 22/11**

**Green is known for his tough pokemon training. He used a Pokemon he had trained from scratch in tournament. It is an ability that he mastered. **

**Blue ( evolver )**

**Age: 17. Blood type:B Region: Kanto. Birth Date: 1/06**

**Blue is known for for knowledge poke loving Pokemon. Her knowledge based on stones has decided many had been trained together with Sliver.**

**Yellow ( healer )**

**Age: 16. Blood type:A Region: Kanto. Birth Date:03/03**

**Yellow is known for her powers to heal. It is ability inherited from Viridian City. She heals using energy without the help of machines.**

**Gold ( Breeder )**

**Age: 16. Blood type:B Region: Johto. Birth date:21/07**

**Gold is known for Pokemon breeding. He did know that he had that special ability. The egg hatch by is strongly influenced by him.**

**Crystal ( capturer )**

**Age: 16. Blood type:A Region: Johto. Birth date:30/04**

**Crystal is known for pokemon capturing. She has devoloped this special ability since young. She also captured the most number of Pokemon for professor oak.**

**Sliver ( exchanger )**

**Age: 16. Blood type:AB Region: Johto. Birth date:24/12**

**Sliver is known for Pokemon exchanging. His quick witted nature allows him to exchange at the right time to escape diasters. He had been trained together with blue.**

**Destiny ( predicter )**

**Age: 17. Blood type:A Region: Unova. Birth date: 1/08**

**Destiny is known for predicting her opponent's next move in battle. She can tell by reading her opponent's with Keith, they usually unbeatable when it comes to tag battles.**

**Keith ( aimer )**

**Age: 16. Blood type:A Region: Unova. Birth date: 5/09**

**Keith is known for aiming attacks at the opponent's Pokemon weak spot. He studied all Pokemon weak spots to make a critical hit even with type disadvantage. Together with Destiny, they are usually unbeatable when it comes to tag battles. Due to training since young.**

**Ruby ( well in this story he's gonna be older his actual age is 12)**

**Age: 16. Blood type:O. Region: Johto. Birth Date: 02/07**

**Ruby likes participating in Pokemon contests. He is a great battler but only fights when no one is around. He believes that barbaric are will get his pokemon dirty. He also admitted to having a crush on Sapphire.**

**Sapphire **

**Age: 16. Blood type: O Region: Hoenn Birth date: 20/08**

**Sapphire loves to battle. She is a tomboy, she is also seen swinging on vines. The clothes she wore is made by Ruby. She also confessed her love to Ruby.**

**Emerald**

**Age: 16. Blood type:AB Region: Hoenn. Birth Date: 31/05**

**Emerald does not like Pokemon but he likes pokemon battles. He looks up to Crystal. He also befriended latias and latios. Being very close to him calling him 'Rald'.**

**Pearl**

**Age: 16. Blood type:A. Region:Sinnoh. Birth Date: 06/06**

**Pearl is impatient and is often accidentally getting himself and his friend,Diamond into trouble. He is the straight man of the comedy duo, while Diamond is the funny man**.

**Diamond **

**Age:16 Blood type: A. Region: Sinnoh. Birth date: 04/04**

**Diamond is usually very slow and he is always eating.****His name is often shortened to Dia, but is also called by his full name, Diamond, by Pearl when the latter is unusually serious.**

**Platinum**

**Age: 16. Blood type: AB. Region: Sinnoh. Birth Date: 27/08**

**Platinum battles and coordinates.****Platinum is amazed by the closeness of Pearl and Diamond, as well as their various skills: Pearl's assortment of battling advice and Diamond's ability to cook Poffins and instincts on Pokémon**.

**Black**

**Age: 16. Blood type: O. Region: Unova. Birth date: 03/12**

**Black is a young man who aspires to be the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League. He also studies also tends to clear his mind to help him think clearly, become smarter.**

**White**

**Age:16. Blood type: A. Region:Unova. Birth date: 02/11**

**When it comes to show business, White is an expert. She is extremely talented in organizing and planning along with recruiting people to join the BW Agency. She loves the company**.

_Great all of their profiles are here. Hmmmmm what's this? A note?_

_Dear Cynthia,_

_There is a new student arriving tomorrow. She will be in house 5A. Her name is Lyra._

_From,_

_ Steven_

_5A? Is that where Red and the others are staying._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**At P.E**

**Platinum's POV**

"Okay class, we are going to practice using your powers. Don't worry just take you time."Clair announced.

Then she continued...

"Just breathe in and focus your energy on attack then let it out."

_I could see that everyone was trying as hard including me. All my friends too, were focusing as hard as ever. Then suddenly all my friends at the same time..._

Shrieked,"I've done it!"

_I was kind of surprised that we all said it at the same time. I could see the Hoenn,Johto and unexpectedly the Unova region Dexholders happily high- fiving each other. Then Blue came up to me snapping me out of my thoughts..._

" Weird all of us screamt at the same time huh?" she asked

"It certainly is."

" High-five!" Rasing her hand as she happily said.

_Knowing it would be rude to not return her ' high-five' I raised my hand high fives her she gave me a quick hug and left. At that moment, Pearl came._

"I saw what you did"he remarked.

"Yes, why?"

"You lighten up a bit and stop being so serious. Like what you did just now."

_I thought about what he said. Maybe I should stop blong so serious and have some fun._

**In the house at around 10.30p.m. ( before we went to bed )**

_Just before we went to bed, we got a call from Cynthia saying a new girl Lyra wil be arriving tomorrow. Weird, well tomorrow I am going to try to stop being so serious._

* * *

**In Keith's room**

**Destiny's POV**

_Gotta wake Keith up again like yesterday. So we can practice using our powers and teach him some combinations._

_"Hey,wake up!" _

_"Fine,I'm up"_

_" Let's go to the balcony"_

_"Sure"_

_"The sky looks amazing tonight"_

_"Yeah"_

_After awhile of practing we got tired and slept when I woke up I saw us leaning against each other._

* * *

_**Extract**_

_**The school**_

_**This school is found in another dimension. Only some people know about it. The portal to this dimension is found in the forth lake at the orange islands. In one of the 30 rooms you have to pass through to find giratina.**_

_**So do you like this chapter? Please read and review. I will try to make the nextchapter in five days? Most of the confusing parts are covered in this chapter. The next chapter Lyra will be in it. About the forth lake ou can read about it in a chapter of Pretender's Fairytale. It's a good story. I'm going to edit the first chapter. I aiming to get more reviews so please share this story to as many people as possible. **_

_**The next chapter's title will be~ The new girl arrives**_

_**Steven is the champion of hoenn.**_


	3. The new girl arrives!

**Hi everyone! I have got reviews saying I should do a Third person POV. I will try as I just learned to use it. So dont blame me if I use it wrongly. Its gonna be a bit more of an adventure in this chapter and will have some shipping hints.**

**Me: Crys do the disclaimer.**

**Crys: Why ask me? Ask Gold to do it.**

**Gold: Well she asked you to do it, not me.**

**Crys: Please Gold.**

**Gold: Fine...anything for my girlfriend. Destinywhite does not own pokemon.**

**Crys: NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**And now the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 3~ The new girl arrives!**

**Third Person POV**

"Finally the last period of the day is over!" Blue exclaimed.

Cynthia looked at Blue and said," Blue and her friends please stay back for a moment I have to talk to you. Don't worry you are not in trouble."

They ( all the main characters ) walked over to where Cynthia was and waited for her to speak again.

" Come with me..." Cynthia spoke.

She brought them to her office where they saw an extremely familiar girl.

Cynthia continued," now, this is Lyra. She arrived just this morning. She will be your new housemate starting from today. I need you all to show her around the dimension over the weekend. Incase you did not know, thi dimension is a bit like the pokemon world. You are able to find carnivals and other things that might interest you here. So, I won't bother you know so have fun."

All the dex holders immediately help Lyra with her bags and ran to the house. They gave her a quick tour and showed her, her room.

Then Blue suggested," let's go to a carnival!"

* * *

**Destiny's** **POV**

_This was all part of her plan. I just know it was going to get everyone together. Just like when we was young._

**Flashback**

_Blue suggested," let's go to a carnival!" Marina, Jimmy ( our friends when we were young) Green, Keith and I we were there, she made us go on a ferris wheel alone. While Marina and Jimmy were on a boat ride and she and Green on a rollercoaster_.

**End of flashback**

_But I can't be mad at her as when she was 5 or 6, she was taken by Ho-oh_.

**Flashback ( again )**

_"BLUE!..." Green yelled at the top of his lungs. " Latias and Latios help get Blue back!" Keith and I yelled. Our Pokemon obediently went to get Blue back, but no avail. We spent weeks trying to find her then something dreadful happened to me. My mother walked into my room and told me that we were moving to Unova. She said I had to pack as the pflight will arrive in the afternoon. " WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW! BLUE IS MISSING! Besides, I'll be lonely there..." "Don't worry about your friend, they have sent police to search the place. Oh and you'll not be lonely, Keith's family will be following us." my mother simply said. I had no choice but to listen to her. Marina and Jimmy were also moving to Johto then. Green was our only hope._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**  
_

_I can't believe she is still this cheerful despite what had happened to her. Anyway we finally reached the carnival..._

* * *

**Third person POV**

When they were at the carnival Blue suggested they should go to the haunted coaster first. When they were there, Blue forced them to sit in the following order:

BlueXGreen ( front )

RedXYellow

LyraXSilver

CrysXGold

RubyXSapph

PlatinaX Dia

WhiteXBlack

DestinyXkeith

Emerald and pearl. ( Back )

The ride soon started.

* * *

**With Platina~**

She whispered to Dia, " Have you been on this ride before? It's my first time."

Dia replied, " of course! I've been on it loads of times. Why? Are you scared?"

Platina nodded.

It was dark so you couldnt see a thing and random things just popped out. Suddenly, the coaster made a sharp turn and went down...

Platina soon screamed and held onto Dia's arm tight. Dia took a quick peep at her then he smiled.

* * *

**With Gold~**

Crys screamed at the deep drop.

Gold smirked at said," are you scared Super serious Gal? You can always hold me if you want to."

Crys replied " NO WAY! In your dreams."

Gold simply said," suit yourself."

Without thinking Crys blurted out " Okay fine I'm scared.S-s-sooo..."

Gold didn't reply but he immediately took Crys' hand and held it. When Gold wasn't looking she sceretly smiled.

* * *

The ride was soon over then Blue made Crys,Gold,Platina,Dia,Black and White go on a ferris wheel. Then Destiny,Keith,Sapph and Ruby was forced to go to the tunnel of love.

Suprisingly Sapphire agreeded. But Destiny said

"We'll go on the ride on one condition. You and Gree are going on the ride together."

Blue was about to protest but she suddenly thought of Green. Then she agreeded. Blue and Green went in first followed by Ruby and Sapphire. Then Red and Yellow finally Destiny and Keith.

* * *

**With Ruby and Sapphire~**

Things were awkward between them. Until Ruby broke the silence.

"Ummm...Sapphire why did you agree to go on this ride."

"Why do you care? Vesides aren't we suppose to k-kiss or something."

"Y-yeah...But..."

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind."

Slowly Ruby pulled Sapphire close to him and he cupped his hands around her face. Sapphire leaned closer to him. She found his ruby eyes meeting her sapphire blue eyes. The boat suddenly jerked then they kissed. Instead of pulling away quickly they continued. Then they finally pulled away.

" We shall not tell anyone about this. Agreeded?"

" Agreeded." Sapphire smiled

The same thing happened to Green and Blue. Only Green added his 'pesky girl'comment.

* * *

**With Red and Yellow~**

" How did we get into this..." Red murmured.

"Actually I kinda like it!" Yellow chirped.

"There is something I have to tell you."

" What is it?"

"I like you"

" I like you too Red!"

" I'm serious. I don't just like you I l-love you."

Yellow gave Red a weird look.

"Guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you huh?" red whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed Yellow. Then he pulled away.

"I believe you." Yellow said

It also happened to Destiny and the ride soon ended.

_**To be continued...-**_

* * *

**Extract**

**Psychic types**

**Psychic types are able to use many types and forms of attacks. Offensive and Defensives. They can also read people's mind and lift things. But if their are weak they will suffer headaches.**

**_Done! Sorry if it was late. I had to rewrite it a few times for some reasons. Please review. If you think the story is a bit mushy I understand._**


	4. Betrayal and talent shows

**Hi guys! Sorry if you didnt like the last chap. I feel kinda annoyed that i have to rewrite the chapter loads of times. That is why it isnt very exciting. I hope to write a twist in this chapter so enjoy. **

**By the way, let me get 1 thing straight the only reason I ask people to review is because I NEED your suggestions to help me improve the story. Or some random comment. :P**

**SHOUTOUT TO dark-key0 AND dark-ags.**

**BTW THE BOOK COVER! I PAINTED IT MYSELF :D**

**Me: Diamond, do the disclaimer.**

**Dia: But..**

**Pearl: HEY DO IT OR I'LL FINE YOU!**

**Platina: Destinywhite does not own pokemon.**

**Me:Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Betrayal and talent shows.**

**Third person POV**

**With lyra~**

They were on the ferris wheel then Lyra spoke..

" Umm... Sliver, not to whine but I'm afraid of heights."

Sliver did not respond for a moment as he was enjoying the view of the carnival. Then he soon turned around and told her..

"Just don't look down."

Lyra did as told. She was feeling great. The weather was perrfect. Partly cloudly with a slight breeze. They didn't speak to each other for awhile until Sliver asked an awkward question.

"L-lyra can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you like me?"

Lyra was lost for words.

"Nevermind..." Sliver said.

Lyra thought hard about what he said. Did she really like him? She had to find an answer...

* * *

**With Black~**

"Hey boss so now what do we do?"Black asked.

" Black, from today onwards why not just call me White!" White chirped

They both blushed. Black was trying to read White's mind. Apparently she was thinking of something he didn't expect.

'Black is soo cute. But I can't tell him that.'

Black blushed a little. Then he thought

' Does White like me? Nah it can't be. But I hope someday she would.'

Unfortunately White was also reading his mind. She blushed at his thoughts.

* * *

The ride was soon over. All of them meet up and headed home. The weekend went by fast. Soon it was time to go back to school. The guys and the girls..

_( Emerald found a girl he liked named Mint is liked him too. Pearl liked a girl named Dawn by the way... Yes I know watcha' thinking. Twinleafshipping)_

were all mushy together. They acted as if they were a couple. Until one day when it was lunch, the guys saw with another group of girls. They were also flirting with them. The girls felt betrayed and came up with a plan...

* * *

"Okay class, next week is our school's talent means you will be able to perform, and stand a chance to battle any champion or top coordinator if you win. If you win you will be taken to a room where you can use your Pokemon to battle. But as for the acts, each person is only allowed to participate in a maximum of 5 acts in groups or solos. For the groups, each group is only allowed to have a maximum of 13 people. So if you wish to participate please write your names on a piece of paper or your group name and submit it to me by tomorrow." Cynthia announced

The girls then went back to the house, _( Mint wasnt interested )_Dawn came along too. They all sat on Blue's bed and discussed.

* * *

**With the girls~**

"Hey why not we teach those boys a lesson and embarrse them in front of the school?" Blue suggested while laughing evilly.

" Sure why not! But what song do we sing?" Destiny asked.

"They mentioned 5 acts right? How about we do 3 acts together and 2 on our own." Platina suggested unexpectedly.

" I know what about we sing 'Beggin' on your knees'?" White chiped

"Although we are planning to take our revenge, we should at least have some fun!" Crys argued.

Sapphire nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you know the girl group girls generation? I know they are korean but I love them!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

" Yeah they are AWESOME!"everyone said together.

"How about we sing their songs?" Mint said

" Let's sing _'the boys'_ and _'paparazzi'_. For the third song we'll sing _'beggin on your knees'_?"Destiny spoke

"Why _paparazzi_? It's the one by girls generation right? " Blue asked

"Like Crys said we should have some fun and yeah it's by girls generation." Destiny replied.

"Great Platina and I will take care of the stage and costume. Besides, we have the exact same number of people in the group as girls generation!" White said taking out her notepad.

After a while of deciding here are listing...

**Taeyeon~Blue. Tiffany~Platina Jessica~White**

**Hyeoyeon~Sapphire. Yuri~Destiny Sunny~ Lyra**

**Seohyun~ Dawn. Sooyoung~Crystal. Yoona~ Yellow**

"Great! I'll you guys with the lyrics and dance steps! Well actually Sapphire is also helping." Destiny announced.

"I will lead and take care of preparations and the boys. Incase they find out. Yellow's helping too!" Blue chirped.

"Lyra and I will help with the paperwork and others." Crys said.

"I'll help with the makeup and jewellery!"Dawn exlaimed.

"GIRLS GENERATION FOREVER!" Everyone cheered at the same time.

* * *

**With the boys~**

**Meanwhile...**

"Heys you guys wanna participate in the talent show?" Red asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Come on please. We can use this chance to get the girls back."

**Flashback**

**After lunch**

_"Are you guys bipolar? One moment you were all nice to us and the next thing you know you're mean." Blue shouted._

_"Whatever.. What's got into you girls anyway?" Green sneered_

_"Red..." Yellow looked at him I dissapointment._

_Red was too angry too do anything._

_The guys weren't taking it too well either. Even Dia pissed Platina off. Black and White arguing like Ruby and Sapphire. The 2 girls that Pearl and Emerald liked were screaming. The guys pushed it too far then..._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Blue and Destiny screamed at the same time._

_"WHAT?!" all the guys snapped back at them._

_"WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! LIKE EVER!" They all screamt at the same time._

_"Copycats..." Green muttered and rolled his eyes._

_Then Gold followed by saying_

"Taylor swift lover..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They all remembered the breakup as clear as day. Then they agreeded to Red's idea.

Their idea was almost the same as the girls it's just that it was a different band and they we're singing different songs.

Their band name was 'super junior' and they were singing the song

_'Sorry sorry'_

_'Mr simple'_

_'Let's get back together'_

* * *

**_Extract_**

**_The Grand Theater_**

**_Its a giant theater located near the school. More than 100,000 people can fit in there. It is the best place to host muscials and plays._**

**_Extract 2_**

**_Fighting types_**

**_Fighting types are able to use aura in defensive and offensive form. They are mostly able to use phsyical moves. If one's not careful they might result in serious internal injuries._**

**How did you like it? I love Girls generation although they are Korean. They sound fantastic. Go hear it. And btw check out their paparazzi and the boys outfit I LOVE Yuri's its simple and nice. Can't wait to do the next chapter. Hope to get 15 or possibly 20 reviews!**


	5. Breakup then makeup

**Hello people! This chapter is a bit mushy so it's a warning. More reviews please! Recommend this fan fiction to anyone you know :)**

**BTW EMERALD WILL ONLY MAKE SOME CAMEOS IN THIS CHAPTER AND DAWN WILL BE STAYING WITH PEARL. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO HEAVILY FOCUS ON -OLDRIVAL AND FRANTICSHIPPING.-**

**Note: I'll update a new chapter every week.**

**Me: Okay, Ruby and Sapphire do the disclaimer.**

**Ruby/Sapphire: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon. JINX**

**Me: lol**

**Ruby/Sapphire: Owe me a soda. NO YOU OWE ME. STOP COPYING ME! **

**Emerald: WILL YA TWO QUIT FLIRTIN'!**

**Me: Now the fanfic...**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Its been a few days since the girls and boys have not talked to each other. Cynthia noticed this. She found it a bit weird considering the fact that they were usually with each other. They also have been arguing alot. So she started to form a plan...

She went into their house that night and announced...

" Okay from today onwards you will have room mates. Its for you guys to become closer with each other and learn from one another."

Cynthia gave them a list of room mate pairings. It seems that they have to share a room with their ex. **( except Emerald who is living with Mint now )**

They did not object they just groaned. Then they shifted their things into their new rooms. Cynthia had some people to renovate the house now each room had a kitchen in it and only 1 bathroom. There was only ONE also had a fridge full of food. They found it weird by they didn't say anything.

Just as each pair went in their rooms, Cynthia pushed a little button and locked the doors.

Then she announced through the speaker...

" Don't panic you will be trapped in there until you learn to work with each other. You have everything you need there. So until then you not need to go to school as it is a holiday. So, good luck!"

It was going to be a long time before they get out.

* * *

**With Green and Blue~ May 15 2012. ( just a date I made up live with it )**

" Great there is only 1 bed..." Green sighed.

" Well we are defiantly not sleeping together unless... You want too" Blue said seductively

" What!Nevermind lets just use 1 blanket to make a line and the other to cover ourselves" Green replied.

" Okay fine"

Green then took off his shirt the immediately went to bed.

" You going to sleep like that?" Blue asked

" Problem?"

" Forget what I just said."

"Pesky girl..."

**- - MORNING - - May 16 2012**

Blue woke up and noticed something most surprising. Her legs and Green's legs were tangled. Green was also hugging Blue. Blue face was buried in his chest. Green was still asleep. She wanted to see the look on Green's face when he woke up, so she pretended to sleep. Soon Green woke up.

" WHAT THE HECK?! "

Blue slowly pretended to wake up.

" Huh? "

Green untangled his legs and wore his shirt. Then he immediately ran into the shower. He bathed and wrapped himself with a towel then the most expected thing happened. When he was done he saw Blue sitting on the closed toilet seat cross legged.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Oh, I thought you were done" she replied and smirked

"GET OUT!"

She slowly turned and walked out.

Green was starting to go insane. Then he thought about it. He heard Blue mumbling to herself.

" I would like to see the look on Green's face when he sees this..."

Green decided to play her little game. But it was new to him but he would try.

He walked out of the shower and saw Blue wearing her ridiculously short black dress. Then she asked

" Whatcha' staring at?" She smirked

" Oh, under your dress?" He replied

" WHAT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SCREAM!"

" Well, look who's screaming now."

He walked over and whispered in Blue's ear.

" It also looks like I won."

* * *

**With Ruby and Sapphire~ May 15 2012**

" Stupid Blue she had to put this Chinese finger trap on us." Ruby mumbled

**FLASHBACK ( yesterday )**

_"Don't they ever stop arguing? I mean we don't usually arguing with the boys for this long" Blue asked Crystal_

_"Nope" she replied_

_" Then watch this!" She smiled_

_Blue walked over to them and asked_

_" Hey Ruby and Sapphire can you guys help me try something?"_

_"Sure Senior Blue!" Sapphire chirped_

_"My pleasure!" Ruby replied_

_Blue then took out the Chinese finger trap and stuck it on one of Sapphire's and Ruby's finger._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So... How are we gonna sleep?" Sapphire asked

Ruby didn't reply but instead he did what Blue and Green did.

"Like that!" Ruby chirped

" Okay I'm going to bed"

Sapph was about to jump on the bed when Ruby tugged her.

"WHAT?!" She snapped

"You haven't brushed your teeth."

"FINE."

They went to brush their teeth and then Ruby also took off his shirt.

" Okay now go to bed."

When they were sleeping, Ruby was awaked by Sapph voice.

" Ruby is so cute." She mumbled

Ruby smiled and decided to go back to sleep.

**- - MORNING.- -May 16 2012**

They both woke up at the same time. Then Ruby got up and told Sapph that the needed to bath.

"How are we going bath do that?" She asked

Ruby thought for a moment before replying.

"Do you have a swim suit?"

Sapph nodded and took out a two piece swimsuit. It was blue. Ruby also took out his swim shorts. They wore their swimwear and went into the shower. Sashuts just rinsed her self and went out.

" Hey! You didn't put any soap !" Ruby yelled

"Im too lazy..."she answered

" Fine then I'll help you." He rolled his eyes

After they bathed they had a problem.

" Umm... Sapph do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah..."

The awkward moment when Sapph made breakfast from them then...

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**With Gold and Crys~ May 15 2012**

Crys felt like she needed to make it up to Gold. So she went over to Gold who was playing his iphone and asked him to move over. She took out her own phone and connected hers to his. They played a multiplayer game then Crys asked him

" Why not we make this game more interesting?"

* * *

**The light types~**

**Able to control sunlight and heal people and pokemon wounds. Only if they are experienced they will be able to use extremely powerful moves. They have very strong defence.**

**How did you like this chapter PLEASE R&R**


	6. Just an act?

**A/n Hey guys! :) I decided that this chapter is gonna have at least 2000 words! Btw I planned for the ending to be a bit different and not THAT many characters. I also changed the title and description.**

**NOTE: I DECIDED THAT LIKE 4-5 CHAPTERS LATER THE STORY WILL TAKE A HUGE TURN OF EVENTS.**

**Me: So who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Dawn: Me! Well, since Pearl's too lazy...**

**Pearl: HEY I'M GONNA FINE YOU!**

**Dawn: Well it's the truth. It not like you will do it.**

**Pearl: OH YEAH? Destinywhite does not own Pokemon. How didya like that?**

**Dawn: Idiot who fell for my trick...**

**Me: Now the story... **

* * *

**_Continued from the last chapter..._  
**

**_With Crystal and Gold~ may 12 2012_**

Crys felt like she needed to make it up to Gold. So she went over to Gold who was playing his iphone and asked him to move over. She took out her own phone and connected hers to his. They played a multiplayer game then Crys asked him

" Why not we make this game more interesting?"

Gold raised his eyebrows an looked at her with a confused look.

" If I win, you will have to do anything I tell you too." Crys challenged

" How about if I win?" Gold asked

" I will do what you say" Crys answered

" How about I make this easier and if I win you will have to kiss me?" Gold smirked.

Crys hesitated for a moment then she agreeded.

"It's a deal then." Crys nodded

They set the game to a mutiplayer mode and began the game. It was a close shave but in the end Gold won.

"Looks like I won" Gold grinned

" Fine here's your prize."

Crys leaned forward and kissed Gold full on the lips. Gold was a little surprised that she did not break her promise. Looks like everything is settled between them.

* * *

_**With Destiny and Keith~13 May 2012**_

"ARCEUS I CAN'T STAND IT BEING HERE! ESPICALLY WITH YOU." Destiny stabbed her index finger towards Keith's direction. She gave him an icy glare

"Like I wanna be here..." Keith muttered

"I'm gonna break this freaking wall beside us since I can't break the door..."

With that she used all her power and managed to make the wall break down. It was revealed that Ruby and Sapph were in the room next to theirs an we're having breakfast. They looked kind of shocked. Destiny then teleported the broken pieces of the wall to an unknown dimension. Sapph was the happiest to see her senior and a girl so she wouldn't be alone. Sapph ran up pulling Ruby along and gave Destiny a death hug just as Ruby did to Keith.

"Thank Arceus you're here Destiny can you help us get this freakin Chinese finger trap off!?" Sapph asked

"Sure." she replied

"Finally!"

After that there was an awkward slience until Ruby broke it

" I guess me and senior will be taking this side of the room but there is nothing to patch up the wall..."

"I got an idea... I can make a psychic barrier and use soundproof so we won't bother you and won't be able to hear anything. But we will be able to see through it." Destiny said.

"I can use night shade. But if you need anything just call."Keith replied.

After they covered the hole they went back to doing their own things.

* * *

**With Sapphire and Destiny~14 May 2012**

"Umm... Destiny I have something to ask you...?"Sapph murmed

"What is it?" Destiny asked

"Do you want to s-sing a-a duet for t-the talent show?" Sapph choked

"Sure I would love too! But I have a suggestion. We should write the song we are singing by ourselves." Destiny suggested

" Great and since we have 2 acts left how about we sing 1 song together and use the other act for a solo performance." Sapph chirped.

"Yeah, and hey! The talent show is in 1 week's time. So we better get writing!"

They started writing the songs and planned their outfits. Destiny got a text message from the girls saying that the were changing the third song to run devil run.

* * *

**With Red and Yellow~15 May 2012**

Things were soooo awkward between them. Just like Platina, Dia and Black,White. They would flinch when even the slightest touch. But when ever Yellow just slept Red would carry her onto the bed.

Then suddenly... WHAM

The wall was cracked Platina and Dia were equally shocked to see Red and Yellow.

Dia had used earth quake to reveal who was in the room next to theirs. Platina then burnt the broken pieces of the wall. Red and Yellow who was still in shock suddenly said.

"L-looks like w-we are gonna live together huh?"

"Yep." they both replied in unison.

Although they were living together, the boys couldn't hear the girls and vice versa. As Yellow and Platina put a spell. So they can practice for the talent show in peace.

* * *

**With White and Black~ 16 May 2012**

"I wish at least Dawn or Platina was here..."White groaned

"YA THINK?! I WISH PEARL WAS HERE!" Black shouted.

They were so focused on their wish then became true. The wall seperating them from Dawn and Pearl suddenly disappeared. Revealing Dawn and Pearl.

"DAWN!" White screamt

"White?" Dawn mumbled still in confusion

Then Dawn ran up to hug White.

Same with the boys too.

"White we have to practice! The talent show is in 5 DAYS!" Dawn said in a loud whisper

Dawn made an ibetween to replace the normal one ( by the way Dawn is an ice, water and a light type ) and White used soundproof then they started practicing. They boys didn't mind they also started practing too.

* * *

**With Lyra and Silver~18 May 2012**

They really didn't talk much. So whenever they do something wrong they will mumble a quick sorry. Lyra often practice on her own. The talent show was in 3 DAYS! Then a mircale happened.

Cynthia announced through the speaker...

"Congratulations everyone. You have improved. Now I'll let you all out and since the talent show is in 3 days you all might as well practice. Your rooms will turn back to normal don't worry."

HELL WAS OVER. THEY WERE STUCK IN THERE FOR 10 EFFIN DAYS.

The doors were open and they were free. Lyra saw Crys and gave her a hug. Then Cynthia pushed a button rooms their rooms were back to normal. Like they had their own rooms.

* * *

**With the girls~**

They were happy that they were free but they admitted that they missed the boys a little.

"AWESOME WE ARE FREE!" they all screamt

"Now let's check our progress. White, Platina and Dawn got clothes and makeup covered?" Blue asked

"Yep" they chirped

"Good. Sapph and Destiny got everyone to memorize the steps and lyrics?"

"Yeah" they replied

"Lyra and Crys have you planned the stage's props and backgrounds?"

"Done"they answered

"AWESOME! Now let's go to the Grand stage to do a full dress rehearsal!"

**With the boys~**

They pretty much got everything checked but they decided to change the third song to spy. Also by the same singer. They had a little chat they also admitted that they missed the girls.

* * *

**Normal POV (finally)**

The boys have been acting all nice and stuff after getting locked in. People assumed that they were back together even Cynthia. The girls were off guard too. Sapph and Destiny had planned for their duet by themselves. Sapph was starting to show her feminine side while Platina is starting to lighten up.

**DAY BEFORE TALENT SHOW :D 20 May 2012**

The boys got letters written to them by their parents. All of them got smillar messages. But after they read it they felt like puking. Literally.

Like Red's

_Dear Red,_

_I'm sorry to say this but you will have to break up with your current girlfriend Yellow. I need you to do this because I want you to date a girl named Melody. Her father is the boss of my company. His daughter really likes you so I hope you will like her back. I ou don't I will lose my job._

_Im sorry I hope you'll understand._

_From,_

_Mom_

They felt like they were playboys which they aren't. But they hadtot do it for the sake of their family. They needed to the girls. One by one they told them. Leaving the girls with broken hearts.

When Sapph and Destiny heard about it, they decided to change the songs they were originally going to sing.

* * *

**With Sapph and Destiny~ The grand theater. 21 May 2012 ( around Dawn )**

**DAY OF TALENT SHOW**

Everyone else was still asleep at the penthouse. So they decided to practice first. They wore comfortable clothes. They decided that they were going wear their the boys clothes for the performance. Their hair was dyed and cut last night to match the singers.

"Sapph let's practice" Destiny nudged her

"Okay what song?" Sapph asked

"Let's sing the songs we were originally gonna sing!"Destiny suggested.

"Yeah! Let's start with No air"Sapph agreed

**No air~ Jordian Sparks**

_[Sapph]Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_[Destiny]If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_[Sapph]I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_[both] But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_[Destiny]I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

_[Sapph]. But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_  
_I don't how but I don't even care_

_[both] So how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me?_  
_Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Destiny]. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_[both]. There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_No more_  
_Baby_  
_There's no air, no air_  
_No air, oh!_

_[Sapph]Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_[both] There's no air, no air_

_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_  
_(No air)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

"WOW THAT SONG WAS GREAT! Did you 2 write it yourselves?"Cynthia asked popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah!"they both replied in unison

"Really? that was fantastic!" an unknown voice chirped

The woman came out and introduced herself

"I'm Roxanne. I am one of the manager of the Pokemon world's record label. You two have talent. Do you want to sign a contract with us to become singers?" she asked

Sapph and Destiny thought about it for awhile before agreeing.

"Awesome. But, what do you call yourselves?"

"We are the dynamic duo!" they chirped

**To be continued..**

* * *

**The ice types**

**Able to make ice sculptures of people ( aka voodoo dolls ) they are able to pass through ice. When its winter, they will not feel even a little cold.**

**READ IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**What songs do you want to be featured in the next chapter?**

**How will the girls react to the breakup?**

**Why am I asking all this?**

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE STORY. SHOUTOUTS FOR SOME PEOPLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BTW cyber cookies are given out next week!**


	7. The best revenge is massive success

**Hi everyone! Extremely happy as I got more reviews than I originally wanted! Thanks alot! This chapter will be good. There will be drama. Btw sorry for updating it late.**

**SHOUTOUTS:Glaceon Mage, Rubyt8, Princesswindknight, White123, inazumadraco**

**Cookies for these people! *hands out cookies***

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Wow who's excited for this chapter?**

**Everyone: ME!**

**Me: Then say the disclaimer...**

**Everyone: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon. JINX**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Now on with story...  
**

* * *

_ " Without music, life would be a mistake"_

**_CHAPTER WARNING : MAY CONTAIN SWEARING_**

**Continued...**

**With Sapphire and Destiny~ ( still )**

"Great! So do you want to sign a contract?" Roxanne asked

Sapph and Destiny looked at each other then nodded.

"Great so i'll see you after the performance!"

* * *

**later~**

The other girls arrived like 2 hours before the show. Meanwhile, the guys were decided to tell the girls about the breakup now. They figured that they would be at the Grand theater since they aren't at the penthouse. But they still didnt know that the girls were in the talent show. The boys spotted them sitting on the theater seats chatting. Then, they walked up to them and said...

"We have to talk..." Red murmured

"Okay! About what?" Blue chirped

" We are breaking up with you..." Sliver cut in

Lyra was angry. No she was mad. She needed a reason why they were breaking up.

"Why?" she asked

"Because we found girls better than you" Sliver sneered.

Blue was shocked. She NEVER thought that Sliver would be this kind of guy. She went forward and slapped Sliver. Hard

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled

"I really thought you were better than that. You've changed Sliver. Now..."

"GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT!" she screamt

Then they left. The boys regretted it. But they didn't have a choice.

Soon the talent show started. The girls completely transformed themselves. The boys too so they wouldn't look regonisable. Despite the fact that they felt horrible on the inside they still had to put on a good show.

**( see their outfits here's the link~ . /search?hl=en&tbo=d&site=webhp&tbm=isch&source=hp&q=snsd+the+boys+outfits&oq=s&gs_l=mobile-gws-hp.1.0.41l3j0i3j0.1422.1422.0.3..226.2-1.1. %3B..0.0...1ac.1.8ApvqMtVeFY&biw=320&bih=416&sei=ssLWUJDrO4m0rAfrkoGIDg#i=6)**

* * *

**On stage~**

"Ready guys?" Blue whispered as they got into positions.

They all nodded.

**THE BOYS~snsd**

_[All]I can tell you're lookin' at me I know what you see_  
_Any closer and you'll feel the heat_  
_([White] GG)_  
_[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me_  
_Every look will make it hard to breathe_  
_([White] T R X)_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_([Platinum] Yeah~ You know~)_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_  
_([Platinum] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~)_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[Blue] Soon as I step on the scene_  
_I know that they'll be watching me~ watching me~_  
_([Platinum] Get_ up)  
[Yellow]_ I'mma be the hottest in this spot_  
_There ain't no stopping me~_

_([Platinum] That's funny) [Yellow] stopping me~_

_[Lyra] I know life is a mystery_  
_I'm gonna make history_  
_I'm taking it from the start_  
_[Dawn] Call all emergency_  
_I'm watching the phone ring_  
_I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat_  
_[Destiny] And we're doing it, we can't be beat_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_  
_[Crystal] We're born to win_  
_Better tell all your friends_  
_'Cause we get it in_  
_You know the girls_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[White] Wanna know my secrets_  
_But no I'll never tell_  
_'Cause I got the magic touch_  
_And I'm not tryin' to fail_  
_That's right_  
_([Lyra] Yes fly high)_  
_[White] And I_  
_([Lyra] You fly high)_  
_[White] Can't deny, I know I can fly_

_[Dawn] I know life is a mystery ([Sapphire] Yeah)_  
_I'm gonna make history ([Sapphire] Yeah)_  
_I'm taking it from the start ([Sapphire] Ah ah ah ah)_  
_[Blue] Call all emergency ([Destiny] Yeah)_  
_I'm watching the phone ring (Destiny] Come on come on)_  
_I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart ([Destiny] Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha)_  
_[All] B-bring the boys out_

_[All] Girls' Generation make you feel the heat_  
_[Platinum] And we're doin' it, we can't be beat_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_  
_[Sapphire] We're born to win_  
_Better tell all your friends_  
_'Cause we get it in_  
_You know the girls_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

_[All] Girls bring the boys out_  
_[Destiny] I wanna dance right now_  
_We can show 'em how the girls get down_

_Yes we go for more than zero_  
_Number one everyone should know_  
_Check this out_

_[Sapphire] All the boys (x2) want my heart_  
_Better know how to rock and don't stop_  
_Oh Gee_  
_We make you so hot_  
_Girls' Generation we won't stop_

_[White] It's not a fantasy_  
_This is right for me_  
_Livin' it like a star_  
_[Blue] Can't get the rest of me_  
_I'mma be what I wanna be_  
_This is deep in my heart~ my heart~_

_[All] I can tell you're looking at me_  
_I know what you see_  
_Any closer and you'll feel the heat_  
_[All/Blue] Just bring the boys out_  
_[All/Dawn] You don't have to pretend_  
_That you didn't notice me_  
_Every look will make it hard to breathe_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_  
_[Yellow] 'Cause the_  
_[Crystal] Girls (x4) [All/Yellow] Bring the boys out (x4)_

_[All] Girls' Generation make 'em feel the heat_  
_[Lyra] And we're doing it, we can't be beat_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_  
_[Platinum] We're born to win_  
_Better tell all your friends_  
_'Cause we get it in_  
_You know the girls_  
_[All] B-Bring the boys out_

They were done performing but they had to prepare for the next act. Everyone was still cheering even after they were off the stage.

They quickly went to change their outfits as the next group performed first. The next song was paparazzi this song was hard to practice as it was Korean.(btw I swear I'm not Korean I just like this song alot)

**Paparazzi~snsd**

_[White/All] Ooh la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_Ooh la la la_

_[Platinum] Oh oh_

_[White] Ooh la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_Ooh la la la_

_[White] With the Girls'_  
_With the Girls' Generation_

_[Platinum] Cha cha cha cha_

_[Platinum] Kotchi mite Baby denwa shiteri Ring Ring_

_[White] Fushizen na hodo shizen na furifuri_  
_[Dawn] Kidzui teru no yo Paparazzi anata ga_  
_[Lyra] Nozomu toori no egao de Ahahaha_

_[Blue] Hide and Seek no every night_  
_[Destiny/Sapphire] Matataku star no Satellite_  
_[Crystal] Motto ikiji hoshikunai_  
_[Destiny/Sapphire] Nakayoku yarimashou nakama janai_

_[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room_  
_[Yellow] Itsu datte anata ga Boom Boom Boom_  
_[All] Hadeni Car chase hanano Around_  
_[White] Hikitsuke rarete Boom Boom Boom_

_[Dawn] Nedan mo tsuke rareyashinai ai wo_  
_[Blue] Yami wo saite Flash ga saite Money_  
_[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room_  
_[Platinum] Nete mo samete mo Boom Boom Boom_

_[White] Ooh la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_Ooh la la la_

_[Blue] Kakusu to mitai gamen no Ulalala_  
_[Lyra] Majime butteru ano ko mo Lachachala_  
_[White] Dandino kare datte iedewa Mamamama_  
_[Dawn]Himitsu no kisu no suriru de harahara_

_[Platinum] Punkadelic crazy night_  
_[Destiny/Sapphire] Tokimeku Star no Searching Light_  
_[White] Bad Boy Bad Girl kinishinai_  
_[Lyra/Crystal] Odorasareru yori odoruga Style_

_[All] Life is a party dameji hodo ureru_  
_[Destiny] Mitsukattara saigo Boom Boom Boom_  
_[All] Yorunohate hisomu kage_  
_[Lyra] Sakima warishite Boom Boom Boom_

_[Sapphire] Uwasa ga uwasa ni tobihi shite irai_  
_[Blue] Moe agatte Burning shiteiku My Name_

_[White] With the Girls'_  
_With the Girls' Generation_

_[Dawn] Aishite aisa reta dakenanoni_  
_[Blue] Dono koi mo kegareta koi nante_  
_[White] Gamandekinai gamandekinai_  
_[Lyra] Nante sawai deru hima wanai no_  
_[Sapphire] Atchi demo kotchi demo Boom Boom Boom_

_(Platinum: Oh oh~ oh oh~)_

_[Destiny] Mi rare teru hodo kagayaku wadakara_  
_[Platinum] Come on Friends hora oideyo Ratata_

_[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room_  
_[Crystal] Itsu datte anata ga Boom Boom Boom_  
_[All] Hadeni Car chase hanano Around_  
_[Yellow] Hikitsuke rarete Boom Boom_

_[Blue] Koboreta namida mo hitotsubu ga ima_

_[White] Hikaru daiyamondo ni kawaru made_  
_[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room_  
_(Platinum: Life is a party, oh yeah yeah)_  
_[Lyra/Blue] Nete mo samete mo Boom Boom Boom_

* * *

**the last song~**

The last song is the one they were most proud of.

**(this song was originally Korean. But I made it English. It fits perfectly.)**

_[White]Do it right. You're really a bad boy, only having curiosity rather than love._  
_[Destiny]Because of you, I've been fooled the entire time._

_[Yellow]You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

_[Blue]So many men that are in your phone are girls with only one letter changed._  
_[Platinum]The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose, tell me whose it is._

_[Crystal]You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?_  
_[Sapphire]No matter how much you run, you're still in my hands._

_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_[Lyra]I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him._  
_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_[Dawn]Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey_  
_[Blue]On the day that I become a great person, I'll get my revenge. Don't forget._  
_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_You better run run run run run_

_[Sapphire]You got caught, you teased me. Run devil devil run run_  
_[Platinum]Even when you're by my side, you always look at other girls._  
_When I'm not there, you're a super playboy. [Destiny]Lift your head up and answer me._  
_[Sapphire]You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

_[All]There is no one like me. [Yellow]I'm disappointed that you tried to trick me._  
_[Lyra]I'm much better than all of them._

_[Platinum]What are you going to be if you keep acting like that?_  
_(Blue:I told you not to fool around)_

_[Crystal]I told you to do well while I loved you._

_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_You better run run run run run_

_[Destiny]I can't stand seeing you anymore. I'll kick you away._  
_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_You better run run run run run_  
_[Dawn]Even if you grab a hold of me, I'll ignore you Hey_  
_[White]I'll get my revenge when I become a greater person, don't you forget it_  
_[All]You better run run run run run_  
_You better run run run run run_

_[Blue]Half of the world are men, it makes no difference if you're gone._  
_[All]I'm going to wait by myself for a guy who will only look at me._

* * *

**( I have no idea what to put here )**

Sapphire and Destiny were getting ready for their performance. They wore their the boys outfit as it look kinda awesome. First they performed give it up together. Then Destiny performed freak the freak out. Finally, Sapphire performed beggin on your knees.

* * *

Soon after , the talent show was over. The boys won first place and they were able to have a Pokemon match against Cynthia. Roxanne was so impressed by the girl's performance she made them sign a contract. Then they left the school. On one condition, they must practice using their power 3 times every week. There will also be a test held every month.

They agreed to that and they left the school. With new looks so no one can regonise them. But before they left, they put a spell on themselves and the the boys. So they wouldnt remember anything about them and vice versa.

The boys too didnt remember anything. Their girlfriends now told them that they were the ones who were with them the whole time. The boys also went back to Earth. Their parents made them go to college.

* * *

**?**

"After years of planning my plan will finally succeed. just wait a while more and I will get you..."

* * *

**The grass types**

**Able to command the power of nature. Also able to bring back once dead plants. Natural ability of knowing every plants name and which kinds to use for healing. They are able to use extremely powerful attacks Eiffel trained well.**

**DONE! Sorry this took soooo long. it's because of Christmas . I was feeling lazy. Btw I missed you guys, do you miss me? Lol Anyway the next chapter will be up earlier I think.**

**Questions**

**Who is the mysterious voice?**

**What is his or her plans?**

**What happens in the future?**

**Notes**

**The next chapter will focus on them ONE BY ONE. so don't be confused. it's not really a pov**

**Songs**

**run devil run**

**Paparazzi**

**The boys**

**Freak the freakout**

**Beggin on your knees give it up**

**The next chapter will be called~ Livin' the high life**

**PLEASE R&R**


	8. Living' the high life

**Hello everyone! It feels great to be back!**

**I'm taking the suggestion~ I'm gonna write my second fanfic!**

**PLEASE READ IT! IT'S CALLED THE GAME OF LOVE**

**But for now...**

**Me: New fanfic on the way!**

**Crys: Who's gonna star in it?**

**Me: You, Dawn, Leaf, Destiny, May, Misty. Oh and don't worry Gold will be in it too.**

**Crys: WHAT?!**

**Gold: SCORE! Destinywhite does not own pokemon! **

**Me: Yeah thanks Gold. Good luck Crys!**

* * *

**Future~ Normal POV**

**( NARRATION )**

**With the Girls~**

Soon 1 year has passed. Girls Generation have lots of albums now. Dynamic duo is also doing well. Also recently, Blue and Dawn have also made an album with Dynamic duo dubbed Watch me. By practicing using their powers, it helps them with troublesome fans. It also helps clam their minds. They have also starred in different movies and TV shows. Like Victorious, Icarly ect. They went to all music awards and won best band of the year and stuff. The girls, before putting the spell on themselves, they burned almost of the things the boys gave. But, they kept some of them. Now, they thought it was given to them by their parents.

**With the boys~**

Staying with their now girlfriends. They also thought that they were the ones that they spent their whole lives with. Their now girlfriends are the evils ones. They knows about their past girlfriends. They were the ones that told their parents about it. Their parents then threatened the boys family. Now they attend Littleroot private college. The boys always felt something was missing but they didn't know what it was.

But soon they are about to find out...

* * *

**Coincidences~**

**( With the girls~ )**

**In their huge mansion where all of them live.**

" Uh oh... GIRLS WE HAVE BAD NEWS! " Roxanne their manager announced.

"What is it?" Blue asked

"The government says that you girls will have to attend 2 years of college before you girls can continue to peform again!" She said

"WHAT?!" They all screamt

"Sorry girls but that's the only way. you girls will go to Littleroot private college in Hoenn. You girls will leave in 1 day."

"Littleroot? That's my hometown!" Sapph chirped.

" Unfortunately, you girls will be staying there too. In the school I mean."

"You mean we will have dorms and stuff?" Destiny asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Whatever..." Platina sighed

* * *

**On the day~**

The plane arrived and brought them to Hoenn from Unova. Many fans from Hoenn were waiting at the airport. There were many cheers from the fans as soon as they walked out. They did a quick interview and sung some phrases of the hit song the boys. They also signed and took photos with fans.

But among the crowd the boys and their girlfriends were there. The girls approached them to take photos too. Yellow took a photo with Red and Melody. ( still not knowing them of course) Blue with Green and Victoria. ( and the others you know )

" OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK A PICTURE WITH THEM! THANKS YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" all their girlfriends said

The boys smiled weakly and all have similar thoughts on their minds. Like, those girls seems familiar. Then a vision appeared in their minds. The time they went to the carnival.

The girls now quickly went into the Limo and drove off.

In the Limo~

" Hey, those boys look familar..." Crys pointed out.

"Nah, maybe we saw them in one our concerts!" White replied

"Yeah..."

* * *

Soon they reached the school and they immediately went to the principal's office. The principal looked in shock. Well, they are famous after all. He showed them their dorm. It was big, well decorated and seemed cozy.

"Dibs on the bed in the middle!" Destiny squealed

"Dibs on the bed beside Destiny!" Blue chirped

"Oh no,I'm getting the bed on the other side!" Sapph said jumping on the bed.

"GREAT. You guys got the three best beds!" Dawn groaned

"Anyways it like 6.00pm we should or out and get some dinner!" Yellow said

"Yep lets get sushi!" White immediately changed and ran out.

* * *

**The next day~**

"Damm the first day of school." Blue moaned

She waked everyone up and they got changed. They knew that first impressions were everything. So they wore something stylish. Then they immediately went down the hall. They went separate ways to find their classes. Each of them on the way, bumped into the boys. According to the photo taking yesterday.

Infact what's weird that their girlfriends aren't with them. Also they were in the same class. They had similar conversations .

"Hey didn't I see you yesterday?" ( the boys line )

" Oh yeah! But where's you girlfriend?" ( the girls line )

" Oh, we don't go to the same college..." ( the boys line )

" Okay..." ( the girls )

" Hey look like we are in the same class!" ( the boys )

" Yeah! Lets go! " ( the girls )

* * *

**In the class~**

**With Blue and Green~**

"Hmm... Hey looks like all the girls are in the same class as me!" Blue chirped to Green

At that time the teacher Miss Candice walked in.

" OH WOW ISN'T IT GIRLS GENERATION AND DYNAMIC DUO?! A PLEASURE FOR YOU GIRLS TO BE HERE! " she greeted

The girls stood up and bowed. The class cheered. Then...

" Would you girls mind singing some songs here? " the teacher asked

The girls made eye contact and agreeded.

" We won't mind! But don't record this please." Blue replied

The classroom was really big so there was alot of space. Blue used the computer in the room and played the got into position then began.

**( Gee~ snsd English version )**

_[Platinum]Uh huh, listen boy._

_My first love story_

_[White]My angel and my girls_

_My sunshine_

_Oh, oh let's go!_

_[Blue]It's way too bright, my eyes are blinded_

_I can't stop to breathe, I'm a girl falling in love_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_[Dawn]Oh I'm too shy, I can't even glance at you_

_I've fallen in love, I'm a shy girl_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab_

_[Yellow]How did this happen? (How did it happen?)_

_My beating heart (My beating heart)_

_(Thump, thump thump) It just thuds and thuds, I can't even sleep_

_[White]I, I must look like a fool_

_I don't want anyone but him, Yeah, I'm a fool looking right at him_

_[All]It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No_

_I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_[Destiny]Oh, It's too pretty, your soul's too pretty_

_It's love at first sight, I'm a girl that knows what I feel_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_[Sapphire]It's too warm, I can't touch it_

_This love is heated, I'm a girl that can feel the heat_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab_

_[Lyra]I like it however it is (However it is)_

_I'm so shy (Shy me)_

_(I dunno, dunno, dunno)_

_I don't know and I everyday I just want to see you,_

_[Crystal]Of course my close friends tease,_

_You really, You really can't stop_

_I'm a fool but I still look at you,_

_[All]It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No_

_I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_[Platinum]The things I can't say, I'm too shy,_

_I don't have the courage, How could this be good?_

_My beating heart, I'm anxious as I look at you,_

_[All]It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No_

_I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No_

_I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

* * *

"That was fantastic girls!" Candice squealed and clapped

"Well but it isn't over yet" Blue smirked

Everyone went back to their seats except Blue, Dawn, Destiny and Sapph.

**( Electric shock~ f(x) )**

_[All]Electric (Electric Shock) E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_[Destiny]The electric shocks are flowing down my body_

_About to faint, risky, electrifying_

_It's enough, your love is too much for me_

_I know you violently value me_

_[Sapphire]Like a black hold (yeah) I get sucked in (haha)_

_I can't see the end (yeah) I fall, boom (oh)_

_Where am I? (yeah) Ding dong ding dong_

_Who am I? (a-ha) My head is spinning_

_[Blue]The beat is getting faster_

_It's beating louder more and more_

_I've already gone past the limit_

_I'm in shock, e-electric shock_

_[All]Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_[Dawn]Set the voltage, love me_

_Don't shock me without any notice_

_Don't crash into me but slightly avoid me_

_Protect me from this sudden changing world_

_[Dawn/Blue]Doctor (yeah) What is this? (haha)_

_I'm out of breath (yeah) and I have a fever (oh)_

_I can't speak (yeah) in my ears are ding dong ding dong_

_My eyes are blinded (a-ha) My head is spinning_

_[Destiny/Sapphire]The beat is getting faster_

_It's beating louder more and more_

_I've already gone past the limit_

_I'm in shock, e-electric shock_

_[All]Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_[Blue]Electric Electric Electric Shock_

_[Dawn/Sapphire]This energy takes up everything of me_

_In your eyes are strong laser lasers_

_Deep in my heart, the synergy is amplifying_

_It's endless, your gauge gauge_

_[Blue/Destiny]The beat is getting faster_

_It's beating louder more and more_

_I've already gone past the limit_

_I'm in shock, e-electric shock_

_[All]Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana)_

_E-E-E-Electric Shock_

* * *

"DJ put it back on for the finale!" Destiny chirped

The class cheered. Then Blue and Dawn went back to their seats.

**_( Watch me~ Bella Thorne and Zendaya )_**

_[Sapphire]I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,_

_I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet_

_[Destiny]Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove_

_[Sapphire]I'm Just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be_

_I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi_

_[Destiny]Just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action_

_[Sapphire]I'm Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me_

_[Destiny]Light Up The Floor_

_Play Me One More_

_[Sapphire]Let Me Hear That_

_[Destiny]Click Clack on the High Hat let the bass vibrate_

_hear the room rock_

_Light Up The Floor_

_Just Like Before_

_[Sapphire]Let Me Hear That_

_[Destiny]Bass drop on the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_Feel the Room Rock_

_[Both]I'm Doing All I Wanna Do_

_And I won't stop Until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_Watch Me Do Me_

_(Watch Me Watch Me)_

_[Sapphire]I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song_

_I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong_

_[Destiny]I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back_

_[Sapphire]I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,_

_[Destiny]Light Up The Floor_

_Play Me One More_

_[Sapphire]Let Me Hear That_

_[Destiny]Click Clack on the High Hat Let bass vibrate_

_hear the room rock_

_Light Up The Floor_

_Just Like Before_

_[Sapphire]Let me hear that_

_[Destiny]Bass drop on the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_STOP_

_Feel the Room Rock_

_[both]I'm Doing All I Wanna Do_

_And I won't stop Until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_[Sapphire]I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go_

_Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode_

_I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go_

_[Destiny]Light Up The Floor_

_Play Me One More_

_[Sapphire]Let Me Hear That_

_[Destiny]Click Clack on the High Hat Let the bass vibrate_

_hear the room rock_

_Light Up The Floor_

_Just Like Before_

_[Sapphire]Let Me Hear That_

_[Destiny]Bass drop on the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_[Sapphire]stop (chuckle)_

_[Both]I'm doing all I wanna do_

_And I won't stop Until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_(Me, Me)_

_Watch Me Do Me_

_(Me, Me)_

_Watch Me, Watch Me_

to be continued...

* * *

" Enjoy now while you can children because my plan will be soon complete now that we all have joined forces..."

* * *

**DONE TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER AND YEAH AT LEAST THE LAST CHAPTER GOT 5 REVIEWS! R&R READ THE GAME OF LOVE PLEASE IT'S REALLY REALLY GOOD!**


	9. Rewind: Back to the past

**Okay everyone! The chapter you've been waiting for after like 2 weeks! Sorry about that... Blame the school**

**Me: Finally! Wanna know what happens next?**

**Everyone: About time...**

**Me: Well excuse me for not writing because I didn't have time**

**Sapphire: You sound like Dawn now...**

**Dawn: Hey! Anyway I heard yodoing working on yoursecond fanfic!**

**Me: Yeah and-**

**Green: Shut the hell up already!**

**Yellow: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon...**

**Lets get the show on the road!**

* * *

**A new beginning and adventure for the girls. The boys are about to suspect something weird... They are about to experience-**

**After school~**

"Hey girls wanna hang out sometime?" Red asked

The girls made eye contact before asking

"Wait, what about your girlfriends?" Yellow asked

"I don't think they would mind if we are at our friend's house!" Red replied smirking.

The girls hesitated.

"Oh yeah don't worry about the paparazzi!" he added

With that the girls agreeded.

"We'll pick you up at 7.00pm" Green growled

* * *

**At home~ the girls**

"What the boys didn't know is... We won't have trouble with the paparazzi!" Destiny said with a twinkle in her eyes

"Yeah! Hey by the way what time is it now?" Dawn asked

"Ummm 5pm why?" Blue answered

"REALLY?! OMG GOTTA GO!" she screamt running to her room

"What's her problem?" White asked

"Probably gonna get ready..." Platinum replied

"Maybe we should get ready too!" Crystal chirped

"Yeah!" Sapphire answered

* * *

**At home~ the boys ( finally )**

"Good call Red at least I get to stay away from that annoying brat!" Green exclaimed.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Gold asked.

"Nope Gold I meant the toilet!" he replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever... Anyway you're right! We could take a break from them once in awhile!" Sliver rolled his eyes

"We better get ready! It's like 5pm now! I don't know about you guys but I plan on being early!" Pearl said

"Yeah" Ruby agreed

"Adios!" Black cried running up to their rooms together with Pearl,Ruby,Gold and Diamond

The others sighed and followed them.

"After all we are hanging out with international popstars aren't we?" Keith muttered under his breath

* * *

**At around 6.30pm~**

Both the girls and the boys were ready. Well, Dawn is still touching up. Anyway... The boys went over to the girls house and greeted them with gifts; soft toys. They took it and set off in a limousine.

"Where are we going?" Blue asked

**( BTW the boys are extremely rich too )**

"Somewhere pesky girl..." Green replied

**(Blue's thoughts)**

_Did he just call me pesky girl? It sounds famillar..._

They arrived at a fancy restaurant near Lake May. ( Yes there is such a lake in Hoenn)

The boss of the restaurant greeted them and gave them the best seats. Unfortunately, it was extremely crowded there.

They quickly ate then the restaurant owner told them to proceed to Ever Grande City's Concert hall. They were invited to sing there. Definitely not the best plan.

Then arrived quickly and went up on stage. They invited the boys up too. The place was soon packed with people.

"Hello everyone! Today we are performing 3 songs for you and a bonus song!" Blue announced

"Yeah the bonus song will be sung by our very special guests!" Destiny added.

"Now let us begin!" Dawn said

* * *

**Oh~ snsd**

_[Blue]I'm not the person you knew before, brand new sound_

_With the new me one more round_

_[Crys]Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_Oh oh I'll be I'll be down down down down_

_[Platina]Hey boy look at me, just take a look at me_

_It's the first time I've spoken like this_

_[Lyra]I fixed my hair and put on make-up too_

_Why do you only not notice me?_

_[Yellow]Thump thump, my heart is beating_

_I just continue imagining_

_[White]What should I do, having been so proud_

_I just want to tell you_

_[All]Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! boy, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_It's embarrassing so don't laugh_

_It's the truth so don't make fun either_

_I'm just saying stupid things again_

_[Destiny]I'm not the person you knew before, brand new sound_

_With the new me one more round_

_Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_Boy boy, I'll be I'll be down down down down_

_[Blue]Boy, just listen to me_

_Stop saying other things_

_[Dawn]Don't think of me just as a younger sister_

_You'll regret after a year_

_You don't know my thoughts at all_

_You don't realize and just joke around_

_What should I do, you immature person_

_Just listen to me_

_[All]Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Boy, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_It's embarrassing so don't laugh_

_It's the truth so don't make fun either_

_If you do that again, I might just cry_

_[Sapphire]I'm not the person you knew before, brand new sound_

_Something about my heart is different today_

_Down down, don't put it off, I just get mad_

_Boy Boy, if you keep this up, no no no no_

_[White]Tell me boy boy love it it it it it it it ah!_

_[All]Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Boy, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Boy I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_I'm just saying stupid things again_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Boy, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Boy, I love you_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot_

_Oh!_

Audience went wild. Then the other girls moved aside.

**F(x)~ Jet**

_[All]Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control_

_Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control_

_Disperse in the clouds Disperse in the clouds_

_Into the thunder beam Into the thunder beam_

_[Blue]You are under my frightful hypnosis,_

_You've been caught, you became a robot_

_[Dawn]You're so cute, you're so pretty, you're so deeply fallen_

_You need to know that I'm actually not an easy girl_

_[Sapphire]I'm pretty, am I cute?_

_Are my chubby legs like a baby?_

_[Destiny]I'm all over Seoul Tokyo, Paris, New York_

_Such a busy schedule, flash over here, snap over there_

_Just like a butterfly_

_[All]Let's Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars_

_Let's take the blue jet, pilot_

_Oh my God, I have fallen for you_

_I keep falling, automatically wow_

_[All]Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala_

_[Blue]Boy, We Fly Higher and Faster This Only Gets Better_

_[All]Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala_

_[Dawn]Boy, We Fly Higher and Faster This Gunna Be So Killa_

_[Sapphire/Destiny]Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control_

_Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control_

_Disperse in the clouds Disperse in the clouds_

_Into the thunder beam Into the thunder beam_

_[Blue/Dawn]You are under my frightful hypnosis,_

_You've been caught, you became a robot_

_[Sapphire/Destiny]So white, so crazy, completely fallen_

_You need to know that I'm not an easy girl_

_[[Dawn/Blue]Are you kind of nervous and fluttering?_

_You're redder than my pink cheeks_

_I'm all over Seoul Tokyo, Paris, New York_

_Such a busy schedule, flash over here, snap over there_

_Just like a butterfly_

_[Blue/Dawn]Let's Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars_

_Let's take the blue jet, pilot_

_Oh my God, I have fallen for you_

_I keep falling, automatically wow_

_[All]Everyone always falls in love so easily_

_I finally found you with my own feelings_

_[Sapphire/Destiny]Let's Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars_

_Let's take the blue jet, pilot_

_Oh my God, I have fallen for you_

_I keep falling, automatically wow_

_[All]Let's Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars_

_Let's take the blue jet, pilot_

_Oh my God, I have fallen for you_

_I keep falling, automatically wow_

_Wow_

_Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala (X2)_

_Dda lalalalala_

The boys at the side were stunned too. Dawn and Blue moved to the back.

**Victoria Justice~You're the reason**

_[Sapphire]I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_[Both]That it's alright_

_[Destiny]Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_[Both]You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_[Destiny]I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_[Both]'Cause it's alright_

_[Sapphire]Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_[Both]You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_[Sapphire]If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_[Destiny]You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_[Sapphire]You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_[DestinyAnd it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

The boys smiled. It was their turn to sing.

**Check yes Juliet~We the kings**

_[Keith]Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside._

_[Red]Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_[Gold]Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_[Dia/Pearl/Black]Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_[Gold/Silver]Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be_

_You and me._

_[Ruby]Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking._

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_[Green]Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_[Pearl]Lace up your shoes_

_Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_

_Here's how we do_

_[All]Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be_

_You and me._

_[Silver]Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking._

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_[Pearl]Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_[Black]Lace up your shoes_

_Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_

_Here's how we do_

_[All]Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_[Keith/Green/Red]We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high,_

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side_

_[Ruby/Gold/Silver]Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be..._

_[All]Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

* * *

__**After the concert~**

They all walked out of the concert hall.

"Hey you guys weren't that bad!" Blue exclaimed

"We know!" Gold replied

"Noisy woman..." Green mumbled

"What was that?" She asked

"Anyway it's only like 8.30 sooo lets go to the carnival!" Red suggested

They all nodded. Then they headed for the carnival. The carnival brought back MANY memories. They felt a serious sense of déjà vu.

Blue forced everyone to separate again. She and Green were left alone. The weirdest thing they had the same flashback at the same time.

**FLASHBACK**

_When they were at the carnival Blue suggested they should go to the haunted coaster first. When they were there, Blue forced them to sit in the following order:_

_BlueXGreen ( front )_

_RedXYellow_

_LyraXSilver_

_CrysXGold_

_RubyXSapph_

_PlatinaX Dia_

_WhiteXBlack_

_DestinyXkeith_

_Emerald and pearl. ( Back )_

_The ride soon started._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then they went on the haunted coaster.

"Green are you scared?" She asked

"I never said I was did I? Noisy woman..." He replied

Deja vu again.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Aww Green are you scared?" Blue asked mockingly_

_"I never said I was pesky girl..." He replied_

_"Yeah right..." _

_Then she held Green's tightly then when Blue wasn't looking he secretly smiled._

_** END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Deja vu" they both muttered under their breath.

* * *

**When it was time to go home~**

"See you girls next time we should hang out again!" Red chirped

"Yep" Yellow replied

**Home~ the girls**

" Hey girls I got a really weird vision today... It about me and some boy!" Blue exclaimed

"Well...Us too" Platinum replied

"Deja vu I guess..." Crystal muttered

"Nah I don't think so. Somehow that carnival unlocked our secret memory hidden in us!" Destiny said

"Maybe..." Dawn's voiced trailed off.

"Anyway we have to find out who it was!" Lyra said

**THE BOYS~**

"Dude I had some serious Deja vu today!" Red announced

"Yeah me too!" Green replied

"Us too!" Ruby told them

"It was some memory about a girl..." Silver said

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like it was our girlfriends" Pearl added

"Secret memory huh? I found a book like that to help us uncover our memory!" Gold exclaimed

"Really?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah that one time when I showed you guys the book you said it was stupid!" He cried

"Oh yeah!" Black said remembering

"Well our search begins tomorrow then!" Red announced

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY , THE NEXT CHAPTER TITTLE IS ~ Secerts: Unlocking the mystery**

**PLEASE READ THE GAME OF LOVE AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Memories: Discovering them?

**Hi everyone this chapter will be exciting. There will be a little suspense not a lot. So enjoy! BTW HAPPY 1500 VIEWERS! AND YES I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Disclaimer someone!**

**Yellow: I'll do it! Destinywhite does no-**

**Red: Here let me continue. Not own Pokemon**

**Yellow: Thanks**

**Red: No problem**

**Me: Excuse me do you not see me? Well actually you don't. Nevermind.**

**Put the story back on!**

* * *

**A few days later~The boys ( a Saturday )**

"Okay Gold open the book and read us something." Red commanded

"What?!" asked Gold who was busily eating lava cookies

"I'll read it." Green said grabbing the book annoyed.

Green read some part of the book he looked rather stunned.

"Well? What does it say?" Pearl asked

He passed them the book and they all looked.

_Ways to find out about your memory~_

_If you want to find out about your memory without looking so hard here are some suggestions. The second method is only if you have visions which consist of girls and stuff. Warning if the other party remembers too then make them drink the potion to forget._

_The first method is for girls. Kiss her at Dawn before Darkness. Then look straight into her eyes. Then you should remember. For the potion the ingredients are listed below~_

_A drop of your own blood_

_ Mushrooms from a tomb_

_Dew fresh form leaves_

_Berries_

_Essences of the moonlight_

_A white feather to stir it all up_

_This must be done at midnight when the moon is_ _full. When the other members are around._

"So what do you guys think?" asked Black

"I would rather go for the potion..." Silver muttered

"But there might be a chance they will remember. What if the memory is something bad?" Ruby told him

"I rather us find out first. Still the potion is a little disgusting considering we have to drink it..." Keith said

"I don't care I just wanna find out our memory that's all..." Green said

"Hey you know the weird thing the girl in my vision looked nothing like my GF!"Gold cried

"Yeah it's weird" Dia agreed

"This just makes it more interesting... What if our gfs are lying?" Pearl asked

"That we'll find out..." Red replied

* * *

**The girls~**

"Okay so how can we find out our memory?" Crystal asked

"Maybe White and Destiny can use their psychic powers to help?" Platinum suggested

"Nope we can only read minds not look at people's memory" White replied

"Hey by the way I learned that we can sacifice our powers to save someone! But we'll lose our own life..." Sapphire said

"You don't say?" Dawn replied

"Whatever just focus on using your power! Cynthia is gonna give us an exam today!" Yellow yelled

"Okay fine jeez" Blue replied

"I got a weird feeling about this..." Destiny muttered

* * *

**Later~**

"Hey the boys are coming over!" Sapphire cried

"And here we are!" Red announced opening the door

"So wait, why did guys even come? Aren't you supposed to be with you gfs?" Crystal asked

"Okay so we'll leave!" Gold turned around and headed for the door

"NO WAIT!" Crystal cried

"So you want us to stay?" Gold asked smirking

"That's not what I- Nevermind..." She replied

"Might as well have a party huh?" Blue asked

"If you don't mind" Red said

"Whatever.." She answered

_Before going to the girls house they got all the ingredients to make the potion. They hid it in their pockets. They have calculated today was the day when the moon is full. They were going to make the girls drunk._

* * *

6.00pm

First they played truth or dare.

"Okay I wanna start!" Blue chirped

"Crys truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare!" She replied with confidence

"Good because I dare you to kiss Gold!" She smirked

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"You dared so do it! Unless you want to walk around nude in the park! Your choice"

"FINE!" She pulled Gold closer to her and kissed him full on the lips. Gold was surprised too.

It was then Crys' turn and she got back at Blue. Soon everyone was daring each other to kiss. They then got bore and decided to do some karaoke.

The girls performed for the boys. But this time dynamic duo started first.

Shut up and dance~ Victorious

_[Destiny]It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,_

_And I just want it to stop,_

_Cause aren't we here for the music._

_[Sapphire]And if you dare,_

_Just get up out of your chair,_

_Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,_

_We've gotta move it or you lose it._

_[Destiny]All I wanna know (know)_

_Is when we're letting go_

_So we can get this record to break (break)_

_[Sapphire]Why we wasting time (time)_

_We never can rewind (wind)._

_All I'm really trying to say is_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me._

_[Destiny]Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_[Sapphire]Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_We're here for the night_

_And we can do what we like_

_So don't you put up a fight_

_Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy_

_[Destiny]What would you do_

_When I get up next to you_

_You like the way that I move,_

_I'm not your girl but I could be_

_[Sapphire]All I wanna know (know)_

_Is when we're letting go_

_So we can get this record to break (break)_

_[Destiny]Why we wasting time (time)_

_We never can rewind (wind)._

_All I'm really trying to say is_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me._

_[Sapphire]Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_[Both]Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_Shut up and dance..._

_'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,_

_You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,_

_Quit the talk_

_Let it rock,_

_If you know what I mean,_

_Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me_

_[Destiny]Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_[Sapphire]Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_Shut up and dance..._

_'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,_

_You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,_

_Quit the talk_

_Let it rock,_

_If you know what I mean,_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_

_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_

_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_

_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me_

_Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_

_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_

_Put up your hands [x3] yeah,_

_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_

_Shut up and dance_

Then Blue and Dawn joined in.

Finally falling~

_[Dawn]Suddenly my choice is clear_

_I knew it only you and I_

_Were standing here_

_[Blue]And beautiful_

_Is all I see_

_It's only you I know it's true_

_It has to be_

_[Sapphire]Well that money isn't worth a thing_

_iIf you didn't earn it_

_You don't deserve it_

_[Destiny]True love doesn't cost a thing_

_And if you try to buy it_

_You can't return it_

_[Others](No, no, no, no)_

_[Dawn/Blue]Well Your friends are doing_

_All the same things_

_And my friends say,_

_[Destiny/Sapphire]"Look at what you're wasting"_

_But it doesn't matter_

_If we change their minds_

_[All]Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling_

_[Sapphire]I don't need all the finer things_

_Diamond rings and nothin'_

_So show me something_

_[Destiny]Cause love is all I need_

_All i ever wanted_

_And now I've got it_

_[Others](Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_[Blue]My friends are wondering_

_What you're thinking_

_And your friends probably_

_Think the same thing_

_[Dawn]Well it doesn't_

_Matter_

_If we change their minds_

_[All]Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling_

_[Blue/Dawn]If you can't find your love_

_When you're in it_

_Just forget it_

_[Destiny/Sapphire]It would change your mind_

_Once you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

_'Cause we did it _

_[Others](Yeah, we did it)_

_[All]Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling (x2)_

The last song.

We are all in this together~ HSM

_[All]Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_[Blue]Here and now its time for celebration_

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what its all about(yeah yeah)_

_[Dawn]Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (we make each other strong)_

_Were not the same_

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

_[All]We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_[Crys]Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_[Destiny]We're all here_

_and speaking out with one voice_

_we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)_

_the party's on now everybody make some noise_

_come on scream and shout_

_[All]We've arrived because we're stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

_[Sapphire]We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_[Platinum]We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come_

_[Yellow]We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_[White]We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_Theres a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_[The boys?]Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Lets get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_[All]We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_Theres a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Come on everyone!_

* * *

After karaoke everyone was tired. It was almost midnight it was time for the boys to give the the potion. They did some things that made the girls more tired then they fell asleep.

'DING'

The clock struck midnight. But instead of drinking the potion, the boys kissed them. They it all became clear. Their memory was restored! But they gave the girls the potion instead so they won't be able to remember anything. After that the boys went home.

* * *

**At home the boys~**

"OUR GFS LIED?!" Red yelled

"All this time they were lying to us it was those girls that spent most of their days with us..." Sliver muttered

"Our parents got new jobs like 6 months ago so we can break up with them" Ruby chirped

"Yeah and then they won't threaten us" Pearl continued

"Let's call them NOW" Red ordered

Green didn't hesitate. He always wanted to break up with his whiny girlfriend. After they were done calling them they discussed again.

"So, all this time we let those girls down?" Gold asked

"Apparently so" Black told him

"I wonder why they don't remember us. They must have used their powers to cast a spell." Keith said

"We must not let them know" Dia said

"Yeah and those girls who tried to use us WILL pay" Green said evily

"You are beginning to sound like Blue you know" Red told him

"Whatever"

* * *

**And that was chapter 10 :) I think anyway the next chapter might be called: Revenge is sweet**


	11. Revenge is sweet

**Hi everyone! Happy 40 reviews :) Anyway this is for you. For those who haven't read The game of love please read it!**

**Warning: May contain swearing. After all its rated t.**

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Okay now it's time to beat the crap out of those bitches. Who betrayed the boys.**

**Silver: Yeah. We should throw them off the building.**

**Gold: No we should pour acid on them.**

**Green: We should just burn them.**

**Everyone: Yeah we should.**

**Me: Sounds like a plan but before that...**

**Ruby: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon. Now can we kill them?**

**Me: Go ahead**

**Now presenting Revenge is sweet.**

* * *

**The next day at the girls house~**

"Okay we need some help with revenge!" Gold said

"So you need us to help you?" Blue asked

"Yeah. I heard girls are better at coming up with plans of or revenge" Pearl replied

"What happened in the first place?" Destiny questioned

"Let's just say that... Our girlfriends made use of us and we want revenge" Keith answered

"Ouch thats gotta hurt" Dawn said

"Nah but we are making them PAY!" Red shouted

"So any plans?" Silver

"You just came to the right place..." Sapphire said

* * *

Since it was almost Spring break, the girls decided to have a tour in Hoenn. They knew their girlfriends were fans of their band. So they will surely go to their concert. They called their manager to book them a tour. Bt this time the boys were coming along.

They set off in a few days, they were at their first venue to perform. It was at Evergrande City. It has the biggest stage in the region.

Before the concert, the girls practice for awhile. Then they checked if the boys girlfriend's bought the tickets. Indeed they did. They took note of their names. Candy, Apple, Honey, Megan, Vericona, Tess, Victoria, Ariana and Jade.

" Okay sooo, give yourselves a band name and sing some songs" Platinum said

"We got that covered" Black replied

"Huh?" Crystal asked

"Don't worry you'll see" Ruby answered

Soon the seats were all full. They spotted Candy and the others in the front row. Near the stage. Then the concert started.

"Sup' everyone! How are you today?" Destiny asked the audience

"Awesome!" They replied

"Today, we are not the only ones performing! We have another new group performing!" Blue shouted

"Yeah and if you like us you'll like them too!" Sapphire added

"Now they will perform first okay? They will perform 3 song!" Dawn said

The four girls exited the stage then the boys appeared.

"Hey everyone! We are Big Bang! Today like the girls said, we are performing 3 songs sooo, we hope you like it!" Red shouted

They got to position and started performing. The crowd love them a lot. After they were done they did an encore.

* * *

After those songs~

It was the girls turn to perform. But after they were done, they told the audience they were going to play a game.

"Okay people we are going to play a game!" White announced

"It's really easy actually we are just going to pick a ticket from this box. Then we'll read out the ticket number. If that number is yours you get to come up here!" Yellow said

The fact that the box has only 1 ticket which is Candy's. Then Candy went up there and brought her crew along.

"Hi and what's your name?" Crystal asked

"Candy and these are my friends! We are big fans of you guys!" She replied

"Thanks so which of us is your favourite?" Platinum asked

"Blue of course!"

"Why thank you how about your friends?" Blue asked

"Apple's Destiny, Honey's White, Megan's Sapphire, Vericona's Yellow, Tess's Dawn, Victoria's Platinum, Ariana's Lyra and Jade's Crystal." She replied

"Well that's great!" Dawn said

"But you know, the boys have something they wanna tell you. Also the audience." Destiny said

Those bitches were hopful for a ' lets make up and pretend nothing ever happened ' speech. But NO WAY.

"You're right Destiny! We have big news!" Keith agreed

"Okay you see these very special girls here? Yeah they made use of us." Red chirped

"Then they threatened our family to get fired from their jobs." Green continued

The audience gasped.

"Dont worry... Because its all true! Not only that..." Black said

"Yeah that made use of some people and our past girlfriends!" Pearl added

The audience started jeering at their EX girlfriends and cursing them. The girls tried to leave but Roxanne made them stay.

"That's why everyone, if you see these girls, you know what to do" Dia said

"If you dont, here's a hint. You see those ushers giving out tomatos and vegetables?" Gold asked

The audience nodded.

"Yeah we have some too. So those girls generation. Now everyone one get up on your feet and..." Silver said smirking evily.

"NOW THROW IT AT THEM!" Keith shouted

A BIG food fight. With that, the audience came rushing forward at threw tomatos and some other nasty stuff at them. Like, rotten eggs, shoes, crap, and barf.

"KEEP GOING EVERYONE!" The girls cried

More and more things were thrown at them.

"URGH...GROSS GET OFF OF ME!" Candy cried

They were all completely covered with food now. Even the sercurity was ordered to thrown stuff at them.

"NO WAY BITCHES! GO TO HELL!" Someone from the audience cried.

"YEAH! YOU MESS WITH BIG BANG AND GIRLS GENERATION, YOU MESS WITH US!"

More and more people cursed them. Girls generation and big bang stood at the side and watched the show happily. Candy and her crew had enough. They broke through the sercurity and ran off.

After they ran off, everyone cheered.

"Thanks for everyone's help. For that we are having a photo taking session with everyone!" Blue announced

"Not only that, everyone here is invited to a private beach party! So on your way out, please take an invite!" Destiny added

* * *

It was on the news, internet and everywhere. Now everyone on Earth hated Candy and her crew. But now it really isn't the time to talk about that. It's beach party time!

There was about 10 000 people and more at ABC Islands partying. That place was reserved for invites only. They girls and the guys performed some songs too.

All for one~

_[Red]_

_The summer that we wanted,_

_[Dia]_

_Yeah, we finally got it!_

_[Gold]_

_Now's the time we get to share_

_[Blue]_

_Each day we'll be together_

_[Yellow]_

_Now until forever,_

_[Destiny]_

_So everybody, everywhere_

_[Platinum]_

_Let's take it to the beach_

_[Silver, Pearl, and Black]_

_Take it there together_

_[Crys, Dawn and Lyra]_

_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_[Red, Green, and Ruby]_

_We're stronger this time,_

_been there for each other_

_[Destiny, Sapphire, and Blue]_

_Everything's just right_

_[All]_

_Everybody all for one,_

_A real summer has just begun!_

_Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

_feel the rhythm of the drums_

_We're gonna have fun in the sun_

_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_Everybody, one for all and all for one!_

_All for one, one!_

Everyone danced and cheered. They even danced with the stars.

_[White]_

_Summertime together,_

_[Lyra]_

_Now we're even closer_

_[Yellow]_

_That's the way it's meant to be_

_[Green]_

_Oh, we're just getting started_

_[Black]_

_Come and join the party_

_[Keith]_

_You deserve it, same as me_

_[Danielle]_

_Let's take it to the beach_

_[Keith, Ruby, and Gold]_

_Take it together_

_[Crys, Lyra, and Platinum]_

_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_[Silver, Red, and Green]_

_We're stronger this time,_

_been there for each other_

_[White, Dawn, and Blue]_

_Everything's just right_

_[All]_

_Everybody all for one,_

_A real summer has just begun!_

_Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

_feel the rhythm of the drums_

_We're gonna have fun in the sun_

_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_Everybody, one for all and all for one!_

_All for one, one!_

_[Guys]_

_Everybody up!_

_[Girls]_

_Everybody rock it!_

_[Guys]_

_Take it from the top!_

_[Girls]_

_And never ever stop it!_

_[Guys]_

_It's not about the future_

_[Girls]_

_It's not about the past_

_[All]_

_It's makin' every single day_

_Last and last and last!_

_Fun and sun'What could be better?_

_[Crys]_

_Let's have fun_

_Everyone together now!_

_[All]_

_Everybody, e-everybody now!_

_This is where our summer really begins_

_The very last time it's ever gonna be like this_

_It's the party you don't wanna miss!_

_[Guys]_

_Guys rise!_

_Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!_

_[Girls]_

_Girls!_

_Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!_

_[Guys]_

_Here_

_[Girls]_

_and now_

_[Guys]_

_Let's turn the party_

_[Girls]_

_Out!_

_[Guys and Girls]_

_Everybody jump in!_

_[All]_

_Everybody all for one,_

_A real summer has just begun!_

_Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

_feel the rhythm of the drums_

_We're gonna have fun in the sun_

_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,_

_A real summer has just begun!_

_Let's rock and roll and just let go,_

_feel the rhythm of the drums_

_We're gonna have fun in the sun_

_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_Come on, everyone let's dance!_

_We can't let this moment pass!_

_Let's make this party last!_

_All for one!_

_All! For! One_!

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted. They continued partying till dusk. Then they had a barbecue.

* * *

Meanwhile...?

"Urgh! I hate those bitches. They STOLE our boyfriends!" Candy cried

"I KNOW!" Apple replied

"I seriously wanna beat them up but how? We dont have powers like them." Megan said

"Yeah. " Victoria agreed

The door creaked open. A few man came in.

"WHO ARE YOU? COME OUT OR WE'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Ariana shouted

The people chuckled

"You dont need to know who we are... But just call us R. We have the same plans as you girls. To destroy Girls Generation amd Big Bang..." the voice growled

The girls made eye contact then nodded

"We'll work with you. But what do you want us to do?" Jade asked

"Very well then.I need you to kidnap them. I'm sure you girls are aware they have some powers right?" the voice asked

"Yeah. But still we're are hopless against them." Vericona said

"Here comes the interesting part. We have obtained a potion. That gives you great power. Greater than all of them of course." he said

The girls looked uneasy.

"Is it safe?" Apple asked

"Yes dont worry. But you have a deadline to capture them. When the moon is full again we'll meet here." he growled

"Okay fine give us the potion!" Candy said

"Very well" he handed them the potion

The girls were starting to have second. The Candy forced them to drink the potion. A dark aura formed around them.

Whoosh...

They literaly looked like the trix's dis-enchantix from winx club! Then the dark aura was absorbed into their bodies.

"I thought this is gonna be shit. But now I feel stronger!" Apple said

"Yeah. Now, we can DESTROY THEM!" Victoria added.

R smirked.

"I expect good work from you girls" the he disappered.

* * *

At school~

"Your teacher isnt here today so she asked me to tell you something. In 2 days time, we are having a prom!" Catlin announced

Everyone cheered.

"Great. So get shopping!" she said

'Ringggg' the school bell rung

"AWESOME WE'RE HAVING A PROM!" Dawn squealed

"You dont say?" Sapphire replied

" Yeah 1 problem. Who is gonna be our dates? Fanboys huh?" Blue said

"Maybe the boys will ask us." White commented

"And... Here they come!" Destiny whispered

They boys walked over to them. Casually.

"Hey do you girls know about the prom?" Gold asked

"Yup" Yellow replied

"So... Do you girls have.." Gold asked but his voice trailed off

"Have a what?" Crystal asked pretending to not know anything

The other girls also pretended.

"You know.." Gold blushed

"We are all at ears" Crystal said smirking

The other boys rolled their eyes. Ruby sighed and let out his steam

"Would you just damm go to the prom with us?!" he asked

"Of course!" Sapphire replied

"I dont give a- WAIT! Did you say yes?" Ruby was kinda surprised

"You... want us to say no then?" Sapphire said smirking.

"Yes. No I mean no. I mean. Urgh"

"Hahaha. Whatever." Sapphire laughed

"So its a deal then!" Red chirped

The girls nodded.

"Expect to see paparazzi at your door. After all, now you guys are celebrities too." Blie said

"Don't worry." he replied

* * *

**END I FINALLY REDUCED IT TO 1 SONG! Soo review**


End file.
